


Valentýnská dohoda aneb Překvapení pro Kurta

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Licking, PWP without Porn, sort of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar vždy dostane to, co chce. Ať už to je největší plyšový poník, nové štěně nebo … Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentýnská dohoda aneb Překvapení pro Kurta

**Author's Note:**

> Za betared děkuji Lucille.

 

_Sugar vždy dostane to, co chce. Ať už to je největší plyšový poník, nové štěně nebo … Blaine Anderson._

Ihned, co Blainea uvidí, jí přijde roztomilý. Motýlci a kšandy – rozkošné. Jenže pak ho spatří ruku v ruce s Kurtem. Je z toho natolik zklamaná, že překročí limit na své kreditce. Ovšem Kurt se jí zdá jako malá překážka – pro hvězdu Sugar. Při společných hodinách s Blainem sdílí lavici, spolupracují spolu na školních projektech a sedá si vedle něj v jídelně. Ale i přes všechny její snahy jak ho zaujmout – všechny její nové minisukně, topy a vysoké boty − se jí zdá, že Blaine nereaguje. Občas ho sice nachytá, jak na ni kouká, ale v tu chvíli, co ho přistihne, otočí hlavu jinam a po hodině se vypaří a pak ho vždycky vidí s Kurtem. Několikrát si k nim dokonce přisedne v Lima Beans. Z Kurta nadšení moc nevyzařuje, ale nic neřekne.  

A pak tu je Rachel Berryová. Jak ta jí pije krev! Nejenom, že dostává neuvěřitelné množství sól, která by měla být její, ale ona očividně flirtuje s Blainem. S jejím Blainem! Dobře, v tuhle chvíli je Blaine Kurtův, ale on jí nevadí tolik, jako Rachel.

A pak konečně přijde její chvíle. Blaine je stále ještě doma. Zotavuje se po slavičím útoku. Valentýn za dveřmi. Její plán může směle začít.

Úplně bez problémů přemluví otce, aby jí uspořádal večírek v Breadsticks. Párty má ráda a jejich plánování ještě raději. Stejně tak jí nedá moc práce přesvědčit rodiče, ať ji nechají jeden den doma, protože má moc starostí s výběrem dekorací. Samozřejmě, že své zlaté holčičce vyhoví. Všechno jde podle plánu. Rodiče odjíždí do práce. Služebná si ji nevšímá. Sugar nasedne do auta, cestou se staví v kavárně, koupí malinové muffiny a kávu. Za deset minut už s rozzářeným obličejem zvoní u Blainea doma.

„Překvapení!“ vykřikne s obrovským úsměvem, když Blaine otevře a ona se nacpe dovnitř.

„Sugar,“ zní udiveně, „co tu děláš?“

„Přinesla jsem ti něco _k zakousnutí_ ,“ zatřese mu pytlíkem s muffiny před nosem, „a kávu,“ mrkne na něho. „Oříškové latté, minule jsi říkal, že ti chutnalo,“ věnuje mu další rozzářený úsměv.

„Jo, jasně. Chutnalo. Sugar, co tu děláš? Nemáš být ve škole?“

Dívka mávne rukou, ve které drží pytlík se sladkým pečivem. „Myslela jsem, že tě překvapím, ale klidně můžu jít,“ zatváří se ublíženě. Dost dobře ví, že její výraz platí na všechny.

„Ale ne, nechoď. Já jsem jenom překvapený. Chceš něco k pití?“

„Ani ne, přinesla jsem to kafe.“

„Jasně,“ přikývne. „Koukal jsem se na televizi, můžeme jít do obýváku, jestli ti to nevadí?“

Nevadí jí to.

Andersonovi jsou zazobaní. To je vidět na celém zařízení domu – vkusná a dozajista drahá, světlá, sedací souprava, prořezávaný stolek z exotického dřeva na nízkých nožkách a obrovské domácí kino – tři z dominant tohoto pokoje. Blaine má puštěné nějaké dopolední animované grotesky a na stolku rozházené učení.

Baví se o všem a o ničem. Muffiny snězené a káva vypitá. Jenže Sugar si nepřišla povídat.

„Co děláš na Valentýna?“ zeptá se jen tak mezi řečí.

„No vlastně asi nic,“ pokrčí rameny zvědavý, kam Sugar směřuje. „Nevím, jestli mě rodiče někam pustí a nebyli by moc nadšení, kdybychom s Kurtem slavili Valentýn tady a on teda asi taky ne.“

„Pořádám párty. V Breadsticks. Nechtěl bys Kurtovi připravit překvapení?“ usměje se na něho, ale jinak než doposud. Teď trochu přimhouří oči a nacení zuby. Vypadá jako kočka, která přemýšlí jak vylákat kanárka ven z klece.

„Skoro se bojím zeptat,“ zasměje se nervózně. Ale myšlenka, že svého přítele překvapí, se mu velmi zamlouvá. V poslední době spolu moc času nestrávili a tohle by jim alespoň částečně mohlo ztracené hodiny vynahradit.

„Chci někoho,“ přisedne si k němu blíž, „kdo zazpívá _něco_ _velkého_ ,“ olízne si rty.

„To by bylo … fajn,“ řekne nejistě a zírá na její ústa pečlivě přikrášlená rudou rtěnkou.

„Samozřejmě to nebude zadarmo,“ přisune se k němu ještě blíž a ruku mu položí na stehno.

„A co chceš?“ instinktivně vytuší, že tady o peníze nepůjde.

„Hmm,“ věnuje mu významný pohled. A Blaine doufá, že si ho pouze špatně vyložil. Začíná mu být horko a cítí se trochu vyděšený a nejistý.

„Sugar, já-já mám rád kluky,“ upozorní ji a chce odstrčit její ruku ze svého stehna, ale Potížistka se nedá.

„To já přece vím. To se ti ale ani trochu nelíbím?“ nakrabatí bradu a její ruka se pomaličku plíží vzhůru po jeho stehnu.

„Ne, jsi pěkná, teda …“ nadechne se, „mám rád kluky,“ zvláštní je, že teď to už nezní tak přesvědčivě jako poprvé.

„To já taky,“ usměje se s přimhouřenýma očima. „Představ si jak bude Kurt překvapený,“ nakloní se až k němu, její dech se otře o jeho ucho, „když se tam objevíš a zazpíváš mu,“ šeptá. Rty lehce zavadí o jeho boltec a rukou mu stále masíruje stehno. „Víš, jak bude šťastný? A ty přece chceš, aby byl tvůj přítel šťastný, ne?“ S posledním slovem se přehoupne přes jeho boky, omotá se kolem něj jako popínavá rostlina a políbí ho. Minisukně s leopardím vzorem se jí vyhrne do pasu.

Blaine políbil Rachel. Popravdě si to ale moc nepamatoval. Vždycky si tajně přál okusit ještě jiné dívčí rty. Po druhém Racheliném polibku sice prohlásil, že je stoprocentní gay, ale… tak úplně sám sebe nepřesvědčil. V tom okamžiku si byl jistý, že to s ním nic neudělalo, jenže! Ne každého přitahuje každý. Večer, když ležel v posteli, si ten krátký polibek přehrával znovu a přemýšlel, jestli by bylo moc troufalé poprosit Rachel ještě o jednu _zkoušku_. Někde, kde by byli sami a ne mezi desítkami lidí v kavárně. Nikdy k tomu nesebral dost odvahy.

Musel uznat, že Sugar líbat umí. Ví, jak použít jazyk a nepřevaluje ho jen tak nadarmo v  ústech. Lehce stiskne jeho horní ret a pustí ho. Odtáhne se, oči jí jiskří.

„To je všechno, co chceš? Pusu?“ zeptá se po chvíli trochu naivně a neumí se rozhodnout, jestli chce slyšet ano nebo ne.

Sugar se zasměje. Zní trochu afektovaně: „Ale kdepak,“ pohodí pobaveně hlavou. „Budeš se muset snažit víc,“ přitiskne své boky k těm jeho. Blaine sebou lehce trhne. Stále ještě zmatený a nejistý. Sugar vezme jeho ruku a přitiskne si ji na své stehno.

Tohle není zlé. Dívka se nakloní pro další polibek, natáhne ruce a přes tričko mu promne svaly na ramenou. Masíruje je tak dlouho, až z nich zmizí veškeré napětí. Blaine cítí její úsměv na své tváři. Přejede přes jeho hrudník oblečený do modrého trička. Lehce zavadí o bradavku a Blaine zasténá. Sugar přitiskne boky ještě blíž. Blaine se opět napne. Nemá ani tušení, kam až je schopná Sugar zajít. A není si jist, jestli to vědět chce.

„Pšš,“ políbí ho na spánek a okusuje mu krk. Překvapivě, ono citoslovce Blainea uklidní. Její ruka zůstane chvíli na podbřišku pokrytém kučeravými chloupky. Konejšivě ho hladí až do uchlácholení. Blaine se jí opět poddá. Líbají se. Její ruka se vydá na další úsek své trasy. Zastaví se v jeho rozkroku, Blaine ani nestačí nijak zareagovat, protože je hned pryč, jeho ho lehce stiskla. Konečně se dostane do svého cíle, tedy skoro. Zastaví se na té Blaineově, která tře na jejím holém hedvábném stehnu prapodivné obrazce. Aniž by si to mladík uvědomoval, vede ji spolehlivě na místo, kde ho Sugar potřebuje. Místo, které chce být hýčkáno. Blaine sebou cukne, hned co si uvědomí, že jeho ruka skončila přiložená na její rozkrok. Sugar drží jeho pravačku pevně a nemíní ho pustit. Mladík cítí teplo a vlhkost sálající z jejího klína. Sugar se ještě víc rozkročí. Přitiskne jeho ruku na krajku svých kalhotek.

„Sugar, tohle asi − “ opravdu je _vyděšený_. Jenže poněkud jiným způsobem, než by měl být. Váhá, jestli setřást Sugar ze svého klína, nebo se k ní přitisknout ještě víc. Nedokáže se rozhodnout.

„Pšt. Kurt bude šťastný,“ zamumlá těsně před tím, než ho znovu hluboce políbí. Chutná po malinách. A Blaine si uvědomí, že ani neví, co mu Sugar říká.

„Tohle ne − “ pokusí se Blaine vytáhnout končetinu ze sálajícího tepla.

„Neboj,“ pohladí ho po vlasech a něžně políbí. A Blaine se ztratí. Následky můžou počkat.

Dívka opatrně pohne svojí rukou, čímž uvede do pohybu i tu Blaineovu a on zjistí, že ono vlhké teplo mu není tak nepříjemné, jak si myslel, že bude. Sugar tu změnu vycítí. Pustí jeho ruku, ta zůstane mezi jejíma nohama. Zkušebně se pohne, Sugar mu zasténá do úst. Látka kalhotek je celá promočená a struktura krajky je na zvlhlé dlani poněkud nepříjemná − hrubá. Ruka se znovu nepatrně pohne a jeden prst vklouzne pod krajku. Opatrně, váhavě sjede kousek níž, hlouběji do vlhka.

„Počkej,“ zarazí ho lehce zrudlá Sugar a sjede z jeho boků na stranu.

 Blaine se zamračí. Nezdá se mu, že by udělal něco, co by se dívce nelíbilo a taky se cítí trochu dotčeně. Sugar ovšem nadzdvihne své boky, palce zahákne za okraj krajky, prohne se a kalhotky vysvlékne. Odhodí je na podlahu. „Pojď sem,“ přitáhne si ho nad sebe. Blaine se nad ní nejistě rozkročí a Sugar si ho přitáhne k dalšímu polibku. Jeho ruka zamíří zpět do jejího klína, ale ona ho zarazí.

„Klekni si,“ odtrhne se od polibku. Blaine se zarazí. „Neboj se,“ usměje se na něho přívětivě. Pohladí ho po rameni a sjede přes hrudník až k jeho bokům. „Klekni si.“

Blaine poslechne. Ani pořádně neví proč. Uvelebí se mezi rozevřená stehna Sugar. Ten pohled je … jiný. Žádné další slovo ho nenapadá. Sugar je stejně jako Kurt hladká, až na malý trojúhelníček na Venušině pahorku, špičkou směřující dolů, jako by mu chtěla ukázat, kde ho potřebuje. Blaine se zhluboka nadechne. Ruce si položí na její jemná stehna. Přisune se blíž, posune ruku a jemně, takže se jí skoro ani nedotýká, přejede přes stydké pysky. Sugar spokojeně zapřede, což dodá Blaineovi odvahu. Palci začne pomalu  opatrně třít malé kruhy, stále blíž ke středu. Rozhrne závojíčky dokořán. Sugar je vlhká, až se leskne. Mezi kluzce mokrá vrátka vklouznou jeho prsty.

Blaine si až teď uvědomí, že cítí dobře známé teplo rašící mu v podbřišku. Přesedne si a nepohodlně se zakroutí. Palec se mu připlete na malý vystouplý hrbolek, který začne jemně hladit. Sugar táhle zavzdychá a přitiskne se k němu blíž. Zvedne boky ve snaze vybídnout Blainea k další činnosti. Cítí vítané narůstající brnění. Slyší známé, kluzké, vlhké mlaskavé zvuky, vydávající Blaineovými prsty, tím jak se třou o její poklad. Z úst se jí vydere další spokojené zamručení. Miluje, když se o ni někdo stará. Masturbace je skvělá, ale pokud o vás pečuje někdo jiný, je to nepřekonatelné.

Druhá Blaineova ruka, doteď klidně spočívající na jejím stehnu, přejede průzkumnicky přes Sugařin klenot a vlhkým prstem kreslí po jejím vyholeném pahorku a podbřišku abstraktní obrazce, hladí ho a způsobuje tak dívce další stimulaci. Sugar hmátne po jeho ruce a přitiskne si ji na levé ňadro. Donutí Blaineovu ruku objat její prs. Zmáčkne mu ji, až to mladíka lehce zabolí. Blaine se nikdy ženského prsu předtím nedotkl.  Úplně zapomene na rozdělanou práci v jejím klíně a váhavě vytáhne ňadro z krajkové kolébky podprsenky (všimne si, že je stejná jako kalhotky – černá, rudá a krajka). Potěžká ho v dlani. Sedne mu do ní jako ulité. Pod bledou napjatou kůží vidí propleteninu jemných cév. Palcem přejede tvrdou bradavku. Krouží kolem růžové, svraštělé kůže dvorce. Vrátí se zpět k bradavce, lehce ji stiskne mezi palcem a ukazovákem. Chvíli si s ní jen hraje, než sebere odvahu, natáhne se a horkým jazykem ji olízne. Poškádlí. Sugar mu okamžitě zaplete prsty do vlasů a přitiskne ho blíž své hrudi.

„Blaine,“ zasyčí rozechvěle. Mladík povzbuzen její reakcí, se už příliš neostýchá. Rád si hraje s Kurtovými bradavkami a sic tohle je _poněkud_ jiné, zdá se, že Sugar se to taky líbí. Kmitá po bradavce a dvorci jazykem, sleduje jím strukturu cévek. Poté oblinu dlouze olízne. Mačká prs v dlani. Přemístí se k druhému a zanechá za sebou mokrou cestičku, která Sugar studí a napřimují se jí díky ní drobné chloupky. Bradavky má těžké a každé olíznutí jí způsobuje radostné elektrické výboje kolem páteře.  Jiskry vzrušení se rozhořívají čím dál víc. Klín ji svrbí a potřebuje, aby se věnoval pulzování tam dole. Nesmlouvavě chytne Blainea za vlasy a začne ho tlačit dolů.

Blaine se nebrání, až když nosem narazí na trojúhelník chloupků, zarazí se. Pochopí téměř okamžitě, co po něm Sugar chce. Není si ale jistý, jestli by nezašli příliš daleko. Chvíli okusuje a líbá hladkou, jemnou kůži břicha, získává tak čas na rozmyšlenou. Přitiskne jazyk na pihu vedle pupíku. Jemně kůži vsaje, aniž by udělal značku a pak místo ještě olízne. Jeho kudrnaté vlasy lechtají a lehce škrábou její pokožku. Mužské dlaně opět hladí hebká stehna. Sugar cítí, že Blaine váhá. Jenže ona potřebuje jeho jazyk, chce, aby ji ochutnal. Poznal ji tak moc, jak jen to je možné. Proto, když ji Blaine znovu olízne podbřišek, dlouze zasténá a zašeptá jeho jméno. Znovu cítí, jak se mladík na vteřinu zarazí. Stejně, jako chvilku předtím než vzal její bradavku do úst.

Hned jen co ji jeho teplý dech pošimrá na stávajících chloupkách v klínu, ví, že má vyhráno. Odmění ho další smyslným stenem. Mladíkovy rty sklouznou níž, na bradě ucítí vlhko, ústa se mu smeknou po kluzkém záhybu. Aniž by si uvědomil, co dělá, olízne si ret. Ta chuť ho překvapí – je jemně sladkokyselá. Kdoví proč předpokládal, že se mu bude příčit − přímo hnusit, ale je to překvapivě dobré. Vystrčí špičku jazyku a mrskne s ním přes drobný výstupek. Sugařiny ruce, znovu klidně položené na jeho ramenou, se do nich zaryjí jako drápy nějakého dravce. Blaine ještě několikrát obkrouží horkým jazykem pulsující tvrdý knoflík poštěváčku. Vtiskne na něho drobný polibek, otevře ústa a začne sát – jemně a vytrvale.

Sugar zvrátí hlavu dozadu, narazí na opěradlo pohovky, boky mu vychází vstříc. Všechna rozkoš se jí usazuje hluboko v břiše. Přirození je nesmírně citlivé a každé olíznutí, sání jí posílá další a další paprsek touhy ke žhavé kouli v jejím podbřišku. Bradavky má už naprosto ztvrdlé, až bolavé a když si je mne, sténá nad tím, jak jsou přecitlivělé. Uvnitř se hladově svírá a potřebuje uvolnění.  A pak jsou ústa najednou pryč. Zasténá nad přetržením kontaktu. Podívá se na Blainea. Ten má oči rozšířené a zamlžené. To, jak se nepohodlně vrtí, donutí Sugar samolibě se usmát. Sám musí být tvrdý a určitě chce, aby se o něho taky postarala.

Blaineova brada se třpytí jejími šťávami. Pozoruje svoji milenku a čeká, co bude dál. Ústa nahradí palec. Tře ji v pomalých uklidňujících kruzích. Sugar táhle zasténá. Oheň, který trochu pohasl při přerušení, se znovu rozhoří jasným plamenem.

„Chci víc,“ vzdychne. Vezme jeho ruku a navede ji neomylně ke svému vchodu. Brzy je jeho prst uvnitř, obklopen vlhkem a teplem. „Další,“ zasténá dívka. Blaine ji poslechne. A trochu sobecky si povzdechne a přeje si, aby se Sugar už udělala a on se mohl postarat o sebe, nebo v tom lepším případě, aby se o jeho požitek zasadila Sugar. Sleduje své dva prsty, jak lehce kloužou dovnitř, pokaždé když je vytáhne, mu přijdou mokřejší. Ten pohled mu přijde jako jedna z nejvzrušujících věcí, co kdy viděl.

Strčí do ní třetí prst. „Ách, ano.“ Její vnitřní stěny mokře lpí na jeho prstech. Roztahují ji, kloužou hlouběji a zase ven. Palec se usadí na klitorisu, přitiskne ho a pak začne kroužit. Blaine skloní hlavu a olízne její rozhrnuté závoje. Oheň v břiše se jí rozhoří jasným plamenem, svět se s ní točí a uvnitř něco vybuchne. Prudce lapá po dechu, až teď si uvědomí, že ruce má zapletené v mladíkových vlasech a drží je tak silně, že to dozajista nemůže být příjemné. Povolí je. Blaine ji naposledy, jako by se loučil, olízne. Sugar měkce zasténá. Je si jistá, že kdyby se teď znovu začala hladit, další orgasmus na sebe nenechá dlouho čekat.

Blaine si vedle ní sedne a Sugar ví, že se _musí_ odvděčit. Přitiskne se k jeho boku. Blaine cítí její stále tvrdé bradavky natisknuté na jeho paži. Je to překvapivě vzrušující. Rukou mu dívka zajede pod gumu kalhot, pohladí ho přes látku boxerek. Její rty putují po jeho krku. Po pár pohlazení přes spodní prádlo nedočkavé prsty vklouznou pod boxerky. Omotá drobné prsty kolem jeho tvrdé erekce. Zapumpuje s ní. Blaine spokojeně zavzdychá a boky jí vyjde vstříc. Rozetře korálek preejakulátu po špičce, nakloní se blíž k Blaineovi a políbí ho. Okusí samu sebe, protože její chuť  na jeho rtech ještě úplně nezaschla, olizuje mu ústa, bradu, jeho strniště jí lehce píchá na jazyku a doutnající skomírající uhlíky v jejích slabinách se začínají pomalu rozhořívat. Chvíli vážně uvažuje nad tím, že Blaineovu ruku znovu navede ke své krásce, ale nakonec to neudělá. Stiskne Blaineův penis ještě silněji a honí ho rychleji. Začíná ji bolet zápěstí. Znovu se skloní pro polibek, jenže Blaine nestačí s dechem, trochu zklamaně se odtáhne. Za trest stiskne trochu silněji kůži na lince jeho čelisti. Mladík sykne bolestí. Druhou rukou mu zajede pod spodní lem trička, pečlivě upravenými a nalakovanými nehty mu přejede po svalech na břiše, cítí, jak se stahují a slyší, jak Blaine sténá. Vyjede rukou výš a nehtem opatrně poškádlí bradavku. Blaine zalapá po dechu. Vyhrne mu tričko k ramenům a přemístí svá ústa na jeho hruď. Její ruka stále umístěná na penisu nepolevuje ve své práci. Znovu objede jazykem tvrdý hrášek bradavky a cítí, jak se jí přes ruku rozlije Blaineovo sperma. Nepřestane ho ovšem hladit, pomalé, lenivé tahy. Když ho uchlácholí až do změknutí, vytáhne ruku a otře si ji do jeho kalhot. Blaine se nakloní, položí hlavu do ohbí jejího krku a přejede po něm nosem, lehce ho políbí.

Sugar se po chviličce odtáhne. „Napiš mi, jakou písničky sis vybral, jo?“ usměje se a zvedne se. Když  vstane, všimne si Blaine, že kožený gauč je vlhký – smíšenina potu a jejích šťáv. Už nikdy se na něj nebude moct podívat bez uzardění. A okamžitě si zapíše mentální poznámku, že vše musí vyčistit. Dívka si stáhne si sukni, upraví podprsenku a tílko. Zamíří ke dveřím. „Měj se Blaine, uvidíme se na Valentýna.“

„Sugar,“ zavolá na dívku.

„Hm,“ otočí se.

„Nechalas tu kalhotky,“ při posledním slovu se začervená. Tmavé prádlo zdobené rudou krajkou se mu houpe na ukazováku.

„Nech si je jako suvenýr,“ mrkne na něho. Blaine zrudne ještě víc a zastrčí titěrný kousek krajky do kapsy. Vyprovodí Sugar ke dveřím. „Už se těším, jak si spolu zatancujeme,“ oznámí mu dívka, nakloní se k němu a lehce přitiskne své rty na jeho.

„Měj se a zavolej!“ Než se Blaine naděje, už nasedá do svého auta a odjíždí. Mladík zavře dveře, musí se jít převléct a osprchovat. Protivné mokro v kalhotách rozhodně není příjemné. Když prochází kolem obývacího pokoje, zrak mu padne na dva poháry od kávy a zmačkaný pytlík s logem kavárny. Nebýt toho a přetrvávajícího vlhka v teplácích, myslel by si, že se mu vše jen zdálo.  

Po sprše se svalí do postele, přitáhne si laptop a projíždí sbírku své hudby. Nakonec je úspěšný. Tohle bude pecka. A Kurt by si mohl zazpívat s ním. Druhý den volá Sugar a informuje ji o svém výběru. Domluví se na podrobnostech.

„Budu tě čekat, fešáku. Na tohohle Valentýna jen tak nezapomeneš,“ slíbí mu před tím, než zavěsí.

Na svátek všech zamilovaných probíhá vše podle plánu. Sugar je ve svém živlu – rozesmátá a koketní, Blaine – překvapení večera − zpět na scéně a flirtující a Kurt především šťastný, že tráví Valentýna se svým přítelem. O něco později se Kurt ocitne v obležení Rachel a Mercedes a Blaine se rozhlíží po celém prostoru restaurace, rozhovor tří div ho opravdu nudí. Zrak mu padne na Sugar spokojeně tančící na stole, ta se na něho usměje, pohodí hlavou směrem ke vchodu a mrkne. Odchází a Blaine pozoruje její kulaté kroutící se pozadí v růžových minišatech.  

„Musím na vzduch,“ zamumlá a nikdo mu pořádně nevěnuje pozornost. Ven proklouzne snadno a drobné ruce s nalakovanými nehty si ho okamžitě přitáhnou blíž. Nenasytná ústa vyhledají ta druhá. Ruce bloudí po teplé pokožce. V propletené siluetě těl míří k Blaineovu autu.

Když se po čtvrt hodině Blaine vrací zpět do podniku, okamžitě hledá očima Kurta, ten je stále v obležení svých kamarádek. Proklouzne rychle na toaletu, umyje z tváře otisk růžové rtěnky. Vrací se zpět do sálu a míří ke Kurtovi, který mezitím osaměl. Jen, co ovšem uvidí svého přítele, rozzáří se a vtáhne ho do objetí. 

„Musím Sugar poděkovat, že tě sem vytáhla,“ Kurt ho políbí na krk a pak zničehonic přestane. „Blaine to je rtěnka?“

-KONEC-

 

 


End file.
